


Rough Draft

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: The Writing Process [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Author is sad she cannot put Shinichi and Kaito as co-authors, Kaito is being a little shit, M/M, Shinichi is just trying to deal, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Spoilers for fic Author has not written yet... maybe, There's an actual tag for that now!, What Author believes 'co-authoring' looks like, Writer!Kaito, Writer!Shinichi, of the writing variety?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: Shinichi had agreed to write a cross-over with world-renown author Kuroba Kaito. He had agreed to subject his “cold, hard facts” novel to the eccentricities of the “magical” fantasy world that Kaito had concocted.He had no idea what he was getting himself into.(Due to some words being pictures, actual word count is: 5,739)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the events in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> PS -Hi everyone! Ready for a new fic? :) 
> 
> So, this style is a little different than what I usually do. I'm trying to play with the actual 'writing' portion of this fic. To do so, I ended up doing screen shots of the various conversations and writings of Shinichi and Kaito. It might not seem like a lot right now, but later on, I plan to do different things like 'back spacing' or 'highlighting text' that doesn't work as well to write out as it does to see it. 
> 
> This style will only be for this fic, though, so don't worry. :)
> 
> Lastly, I am trying to write the actual 'novel' they are working on in tandem with this so that I don't get too many inconsistancies. As such, I am also trying not to spoil the plot of the novel too much so that you still have the choice to read it and enjoy it if you wish. :) 
> 
> That being said, let's see how this goes...

They decided to use Google Docs as the mode of writing, beta-reading, and flat-out communicating. Well, Shinichi said ‘they’, but it was really Kaito’s idea. Because: “who didn’t own a computer with internet connection? Only someone _super paranoid_ about people breaking into their stuff would have a computer like that!”

Shinichi did not tell Kaito that his own computer had been broken into three times in the past month. The perpetrators had been looking for case files (which Shinichi always kept as hard copies), not his book, so Shinichi wasn’t sure it counted.

Sonoko and Ran went with him to get a laptop and a more powerful wireless modem. The one he had now only allowed for phone apps to be played with any consistency.

Between the two of them, Kaito and Shinichi had also drawn up a tentative back-and-forth. Since Kaito’s stories had both first and third-person views, Shinichi’s third-person-only writing style fit well in the in-betweens. His detective character would work with the police force that Kaito typically used in the third person perspective, adding a different flavor than usual while Shinichi would gain insight into a criminal’s mind.

Kaito had assured Shinichi that he had _never_ committed a crime.

Shinichi… is not 100% sure that he trusts the other author. His instincts have never led him wrong before… but that was neither here nor there.

They had a plan. They had a mode of writing. What they lacked… was a _plot_.

And Kaito. Wasn’t. _Helping_.

Every time Shinichi started to get somewhere, the ADHD _ass_ would go off on another tangent!

Shinichi had no doubt that Miyano Shiho, his friend that Haibara Ai had been based off of, would _love_ to be a vampire, if only in that weird ‘hate-less’ kind of way of hers. That was beside the point.

Shinichi gritted his teeth. That was _it_. He was _done_!

Kaito wanted to play dumb?

 _Fine_!

 _Two_ could play at that game!

Shinichi cracked his knuckles and sat back in his chair, resting his head back in his hands.

 _Take that!_ He thought victoriously. _Now what will you do?_

Shinichi waited a few seconds, wanting to see Kaito’s reaction. He waited… and waited… and waited. Frowning, Shinichi sat up in his chair. Had he gone too far?

Carefully, he started to type, but Kaito’s response interrupted him.

Shinichi’s cheeks _burned_ as his head met his desk with a heavy _thump_. Somewhere beyond the study door, Sonoko called to him, asking if he was okay.

“I’m fine!” he called back. To himself, he muttered, “Just suffering the worst embarrassment of my life!”

*             *             *             *             *

Aoko looked over at Kaito, frowning at his over-exuberant look. “What are you so happy about?”

“Shinichi’s mad at me!” Kaito beamed.

Stiffening, Aoko came over to look over his shoulder. She didn’t see anything in the text that would imply that -other than maybe some frustration on the other writer’s part. Her brow furrowed, not seeing what Kaito was. “What do you mean? Why is that a good thing? Isn’t that something we’re _avoiding_?”

“Sonoko-chan told me that mad Shinichi has the best ideas!” Kaito gestured wildly, nearly shaking his laptop in his excitement. “Alternate universes, Aoko! _What’s more scifi than alternate universes_?!”

 _Oh Shinichi_ , Aoko lamented as Kaito cheered again and kept typing away. _What have you done_?

And so, what was a throw-away idea, became the basis of their plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the idea for this fic.
> 
> PS- You know, I thought I was going to be updating this a lot more frequently than I have. :/ Oh well, just means I can enjoy it that much longer. ;)
> 
> I have a couple more finished fics for the next few weeks, but I might slow down towards the end of February and into March. I have some trips planned that may or may not have internet access, so we'll just have to see. I'm still good for next Saturday though! :)

They had a plan. They had a plot. They had a computer.

They just didn’t know which one of them would write first.

Shinichi rolled his shoulders, drummed his fingers, and fell into the beginning of a chapter.

Kaito blinked as the blue text started to push his down, and well… he’d always been a fan of Shinichi’s work. A peek wouldn’t hurt, right?

And then… Kaito was struck with inspiration.

Shinichi startled out of his light trance when his words moved on him. That was definitely Kaito’s purple cursor –what was the other author _doing_?

“Really?” Shinichi asked aloud, even though Kaito was nowhere within hearing distance. “You want to start with _that_ as your note?”

But, well… it was an interesting one. It had a lot of references to a popular English book by the author Lewis Carroll and Shinichi _knew_ from reading Kaito’s other work that he always referenced current gem exhibits.

Not that Shinichi read the rest of the Moonlight Magician series or anything. He did not buy the other books on his weekly trip to the bookstore and he _certainly_ didn’t stuff them under his seasonally inappropriate coat so that Sonoko and Ran wouldn’t see them and make jabs at him.

Certainly not.

Although… Was it just Shinichi or did the text of the note look a _lot_ like the caricature of a certain famous fictional thief?

Shinichi felt his eye twitch. “Oh, ho? So _that’s_ how you want to play it? I’ll show you!”

“Shinichi?” Sonoko called through the door. “Are you okay in there?”

“I’m fine!” he called as he opened up a web browser. “Just talking to myself!”

“That’s what I was afraid of!” she yelled back, poking her head through the door. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be writing with Kaito-kun?”

“I am, but he has issued a challenge,” Shinichi stated as he typed away in the search bar, pulling up possible gems and revenues in the Tokyo area.

“A challenge?” Sonoko walked in to look over his shoulder. “Kaito-kun did? For what?”

“He thinks I can’t solve KID’s heist notice on the first try,” Shinichi glare balefully at the screen. “It is a matter of detective honor, Sonoko. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I think it’s more a matter of manly pride,” Sonoko groused. “Why are you looking up things to do with a children’s book?”

“His notice has a lot of Alice in Wonderland themes,” Shinichi stated. “I remember reading an article about a new exhibit opening soon with gems named after a lot of the characters.”

“Ah! Carroll’s Collection!” Sonoko smiled brightly. “That’s being pulled together by my uncle! He used to be enamored with Lewis Carroll’s work!”

Shinichi paused in his typing. “He liked reading about white rabbits and mad hatters?”

“Mmm… more like the Jabberwocky and tales of the Red King in the second book,” Sonoko said, pushing Shinichi aside to open up a new tab. “It was Alice and… something to do with mirrors.”

“Through the Looking Glass and what Alice Found there,” Shinichi corrected.

“Yeah! That one!” Sonoko nudged him with her elbow as she typed it in. “All I can remember about it is a lot of chess pieces.”

“It was meant to be a sequel of sorts to Alice in Wonderland. Its world was based off a ‘reverse’ world of Wonderland, as if each mirror can hold its own unique world…” Shinichi trailed off in thought. Chewing on the corner of his mouth, he went back to the tab that held the exhibit’s various jewels. Scrolling down, he found exactly what he was looking for.

So he knew the ‘what’ and the ‘where’, but the ‘how’ and the ‘when’…?

“Is your uncle holding a party of some sort for these?” Shinichi asked, not seeing any information on the website. “I know the gallery isn’t open to the public yet.”

“Of course, he is!” Sonoko huffed and crossed her arms. “I only told you, like, a _million times_!”

“Sorry, my mind has been a little…” Shinichi scratched at the back of his head and smiled wanly at her. “Remind me again?”

She held out long enough to start to make him feel bad, then let out a sigh and explained, “Three months from now, when the last gem has been bought and shipped here, he’s planning to hold a Carroll themed party. The guests are allowed to wear whatever costume they want, but the workers will be dressed as Playing Cards for boys and Red-painted Roses for girls. It’ll be at the Suzuki hotel, obviously, and if you want a _good_ costume, I’ll have to start getting things in line _now_.”

Shinichi blinked. “Wait, does Kaito know that the female workers will be dressed as Roses?”

Sonoko frowned and cocked her head to the side in thought. “I don’t think so? I’m pretty sure Jirokichi-ji-san was keeping it on the down-low. Why?”

Shinichi thought back to the notice, but said, “No reason.”

So everything but the how had been solved.

Shinichi read the notice again, ignoring the way Sonoko hovered over his shoulder with clear eagerness.

“Eat me, Drink me, Drink me, Eat me,” Shinichi read aloud, putting his knuckles to his lower lip.

“Isn’t that when she eats the food and shrinks and stuff?” Sonoko asked, voice befuddled. “But what does food have to do with a heist?”

“Shrinks… and grows. That’s it!” Shinichi shot her a victorious grin, then frowned. “But wait, which one was which?”

“I don’t know,” Sonoko gave him a sullen look. “Google it.”

So he did and Shinichi found his answer. He grinned.

“I know that smirk,” Sonoko stated as she side-eyed him. “That’s the look you get on your face when you think of something _evil_ that leaves my heart strings aching after your newest chapter. What do you have planned?”

“Oh, it’s not what _I_ have planned,” Shinichi’s grinned widened. “It’s what _Kaito_ has planned.”

Sonoko grimaced. “You two are hopeless. Call me when you have the first chapter done.”

“Will do,” he promised before turning back to Google Docs… only to find half the page filled with Kaito’s bored ramblings.

He shouldn’t leave the other alone.

Kaito frowned hard at the screen, not liking the fact that Shinichi was talking, ugh, _logic_ , but… he really couldn’t argue with that. And the deduction really _did_ sound like one of Conan’s little shows that he put on, complete with snarky little remarks.

“Not red,” Kaito scoffed, knowing what Shinichi was referring to. Still, it stung a little just how _fast_ the other had figured it out. Kaito thought it would trip him up at least a _little_ bit.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten so descriptive.

Nope. No way Shinichi was telling Kaito that he’d read every book the other had written –all forty-eight books and seven specials thus far, in only a week’s time.

Nope.

Kaito _knew_ he saw something, but he also knew that Shinichi wasn’t going to say a word about it. If Kaito wanted to know, he’d have to catch the detective while he was down. Maybe in-between mugs of coffee?

But before that, chapter one –or really, chapter two.

Kaito could already feel the words tingling at the ends of his fingers, just ready and _waiting_ to fill a page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO space fic for next Saturday. Something on Next Conan Hint either Tues or Wed.
> 
> And thank BeautifulChaos56 for pointing me towards the instructions to get these pictures in here! :) I think it brings a nice flavor to the fic. ;) Even if they may be tedious to put in.
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the events in this fic.
> 
> PS - You know, I thought I'd be writing less chapters in this one than I was doing in the actual 'book', yet here I'm on Chapter 3 and still only two chapters into the 'Story'. Why are Shinichi and Kaito's interactions so fun to write?!
> 
> Also, in case you haven't heard, Haitus coming next week for about a month. You'll get one more prompt-fill in Next Conan Hint and then I'll be off the air. When I come back, I will still promise at least one update a week, but I'm not sure if I'll be updating Next Conan Hint every Tuesday anymore. A lot of the prompts I'm filling are getting on the bigger side, so I don't feel like they need to be squashed in between two other big updates.
> 
> Okay, that's all the news I have. See you later!

Order chosen, Shinichi had to take a second to fall back into his normal writing mode. It was hard, since he’d put on his Detective Hat to solve Kaito’s riddle, but he had an easy fix.

“Hey, Sonoko!” he called, leaning back in his chair to peer through the doorway. “If I told you that KID was coming to your Uncle’s gala to steal a jewel, what would you do?”

Sonoko shrieked like the rabid fangirl she was.

Kaito snickered at Shizuka’s out-of-character moment. Well, not _entirely_ out of character. Shizuka could be a little boy-crazy at times, but she was usually fairly intelligent.

Sonoko, however, was the typical rabid fangirl where Kaito’s book came in. Shinichi was most likely basing Shizuka’s reaction off Sonoko, since the girl was the book’s original inspiration, according to the agent herself.

Kaito really wanted to keep reading as Shinichi’s chapter unfolded on the page, but he knew he had to start on his own or it’d _never_ get done. Deciding to leave Shinichi to it, Kaito started on his own chapter again, easily falling into the sights and sounds of a rooftop as the sun set on a quickly growing crowd.

Kaito closed his eyes as he typed, trying to see the image in his head. He felt himself looking down on the crowd, feel the apprehension and intrigue build within him.

Yes, this heist would be his best yet. A show to truly remember. Perhaps, with this, the men who had killed his father would show themselves. Perhaps a crowd this large would force them out of hiding. Perhaps he could finally claim the justice his father deserves…

But KID couldn’t be sure. He could leave nothing up to fate.

He and his assistant had worked tirelessly on this heist for months now. Jirono had no idea the trap that his precious gala would become.

Kaito paused in thought. What trap had KID set up? What would take weeks of preparation, but still remain out of sight? Kaito remembered the ‘curtain’ trick he had written about in a previous novel.

The vivid red carpet that trailed from door to the aquarium that housed the gem had made quite the befitting curtain with which to hide his trick. Perhaps he could do something similar?

Oh, but _what_? Kaito didn’t want to reuse a trick yet. He was only 10 novels in. Surely he was more creative than that. Maybe… if he took a theme from the Gala itself…

Kaito pouted. It’s not that he wanted to hurt Conan or anything, but he wanted the little detective to fall for his tricks! He’s sure that the detective would become KID’s biggest critic, no contest, but only if he _saw_ the tricks that make up KID’s performance! It’s kind of hard when the little guy avoids them.

Kaito’s pout intensified, because _no_ , Shinichi wasn’t wrong, but Kaito so wished he _was_.

_There better be_ , Kaito thought to himself. If nothing else, he’d _make_ some.

Shaking his head, he got back into his groove. Under his fingers, he prodded the Inspector and the Taskforce into a scramble as harmless smoke filled the room and watched as KID’s trick came into play. His fingers danced across the keys as KID flew from the maze of a ballroom, keeping out of touch of the reaching officers and ducked away before they could pick him from his thousands of similar images.

KID made it all the way down to the garage where he was home free… until a voice cut him off.

Kaito snickered, imagining Shinichi’s face all grumpy and perplexed. He might think his character was some kind of tragic hero, but Kaito knew better. Conan was a little adora-bunny and no one could tell Kaito otherwise.

Not even Conan’s creator.

But, with introducing Conan, Kaito now had a problem. Conan’s deduction shows were very important to his character as a detective. They were logical, wordy and, most importantly, _not something the Taskforce did._

Kaito frowned at his screen before scrolling up.

Shinichi cracked his knuckles and shook out his wrists, forgetting the chapter he had been working on up above. This scene, this _deduction show_ , is what he _thrived_ on.

Kaito stared at the screen with wide eyes. Did… Did Conan just compliment KID? Or, no, did Shinichi compliment _Kaito_?

Kaito jerked in his seat, realizing what Shinichi was asking for. So that’s how they were going to play it, huh?

Kaito felt his lips quirk and his fingers itch.

_Oh, feisty!_ Kaito grinned at his screen.

Even though Kaito had read Shinichi’s deduction before, reading it from _Conan_ felt entirely different. Where Shinichi was matter-of-fact, Conan was _sassy_. It made Kaito, and, by extension, _KID_ , want to play with this little boy some more.

When Conan reached the time though, Kaito paused. He hadn’t thought of that particular view before. That was… _interesting_. Kaito might just change up his timetable because of it.

_Oh, that sly dog_ , Kaito grinned to himself. It seems that Shinichi had also been reading Kaito’s chapter as he worked. Otherwise the other wouldn’t know what KID’s ‘trick’ of the night had been. And that _pun_!

Kaito toyed with Shinichi and Conan a little more before delving into KID’s inner monologue -one that reflected Kaito’s own a little too well.

_Yes, Shinichi, elated_ , Kaito huffed to himself. He ignored Shinichi’s comment for the moment, and instead wrote KID’s parting words and getaway. The scene rounded his word count out nicely, but… Kaito felt the chapter wasn’t finished yet.

Ending with KID riding off into the sunset (or moonlight as it may be) didn’t set Conan up for much action on his own. Kaito needed to do a little forward thinking and start drawing the plot in between the lines of banter and taunts.

What better way to do that, than with a character not seen since book one of his series?

Kaito stared at the screen with a sad smile. His father had died years ago due to an accident with a magic trick -a fact he shared, non-coincidentally, with his protagonist. He knew that Shinichi was trying to look out for him in any way he could, but Kaito was okay. It had been years ago. The pain didn’t go away…

But Kaito learned to live with it.

That didn’t mean that Aoko wouldn’t try to psychoanalyze him, though. Placing a character she called his ‘alter-ego’ into a world where he didn’t exist –yeah, that was asking for one of those concerned ‘talks’ she insisted on. Kaito had a feeling Shinichi wouldn’t mind the change in direction much, though. Technically, it was the other author that had already started setting up with Conan's bafflement of KID's existence.

Shinichi scowled at the screen, but he couldn’t ignore the way his lips tugged at the corners. Yes, Kaito might be a little silly and dramatic at times, but he was a very interesting person to talk to and write with.

This project didn’t seem far as bad as Shinichi had first thought.

“Hey!” Sonoko yelled from the door. “Are you done yet or what?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes. “I have told you many times, Sonoko, it takes more than a few hours to write a book.”

“Yeah, I know _that_ ,” she whined. “But I want to read the first chapter!”

“First two,” Shinichi corrected. “Kaito and I are writing at the same time.”

“Whatever,” she crossed her arms and leaned against the door. “Are you done with the first _two_ then?”

Well, the Conan’s deduction show and KID’s heist were finished, but… Shinichi scrolled back up to his chapter and gave a hearty sigh. His word count was still behind for his own chapter. Yes, Kaito’s had blown past Shinichi’s typical word count, but Shinichi didn’t want to rely on the other for the bulk of their content. Slacking now would only hurt him later.

“Not yet,” he answered her. “I’ll print them out and hand them to you when we’re done.”

“You better,” she grumbled before heading back downstairs. “You want a coffee?”

Shinichi started to decline, then took a sip of his coffee… to find it ice-cold. He made a face into his mug. “Uh, yes, please.”

Sonoko sighed, but that didn’t disguise the smile on her face.

“Authors,” she shook her head and retreated into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say "Good job!" or "Update soon!" or " Make it longer!", please just leave a Kudo (or a Kaito... though a lot have snuck their way in recently. ;) )  
> If you have constructive criticism, please leave a comment below. I am continuously looking for ways to improve my writing skills, so any advice helps!


End file.
